Bless the Broken Road
by Renegade87
Summary: Just a little RidJack song fic set after the movie.


**Title**: Bless the Broken Road  
**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)  
**Chapters**: 1  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Riddick/Jack  
**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riddick or Jack ::damnit:: or anything else from the Riddick universe. Nor do I own the song that makes an appearance, that belongs to Rascal Flatts.

**Summary**: Just a little song fic set after the movie.

**Author's Note: **_The Chronicles of Riddick_ movie is completely disregarded.

Apparently fanfiction net doesn't like me, so if random lines of the lyrics are NOT in italics and NOT centered, I hope it's not too confusing and I'm really sorry.

---------------------------------

He never was a boy scout, never was a goody-good. From the crib he was a bad ass. Sure when he was younger he had dreams, like every kid does, to grow up and have a big house, fancy car, hot wife and lots of money. But dreams like that never come true. He killed his first man at 12, banged his first woman at 16 and went to his first slam a year later. Those dreams were nothing more than a distant memory. What mattered now was waking up in the morning. Life was nothing more than a struggle, something to fight your way through. Love didn't exist.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Then he met her. He had at least 200 killings notched on his belt…if not more. But she didn't care. She just looked at him with that sparkle in her eyes and for once in all those years he felt something tighten in his chest. They escaped that hell called T2, by sheer luck alone and despite all his better judgment he couldn't leave her at New Mecca. So they became drifters, never staying anywhere longer than a couple weeks.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Six years later, while the ship was running on autopilot, he thought about it. They best things that had ever happened to him had been when she was around. And those dreams that had dissolved somehow managed to start to piece themselves back together in the back of his mind. Unfortunately, he could never go back to the way he was all those years ago. But damn if he wasn't at least going to try to be better.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

He thought about all the years he had been lost before her. And he thought about all the things that somehow made it possible for them to meet. And the random occurrences and simple events that, if they had never had happened, would have resulted in her never being apart of his life. He'd give anything now to have not wasted his life. He wished he could have been better…for her.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

She never asked for apologies, never asked him to change. She accepted everything about him, both the man she knew existed deep within him and the beast the roamed oh so frequently. But despite the blood and deaths she had seen him deal out she knew there was no where safer for her than by his side. He realized all this as he stared at the paint peeling on the ceiling. He had always known she was an angel but never consciously thought about it. She loved him for who he was. The broken soul and the battered man that was lying awake in bed at 2 o'clock in the morning.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

He made up his mind. God might not be such a fucker. He had allowed this beautiful creature to take up residence in the cobwebbed empty heart of this killer and she had transformed him. Saved him. Riddick found himself rising from his bed and padding down the hallway in silence. He reached her door and leaned against the frame. Silently thanking God for giving him the angel that lay on her bed, reading a magazine before him.

"Jackie girl…we need to talk."

"Everything okay?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

He smiled, amazed that someone so perfect could love someone so flawed.

"It's perfect baby. I love you."

The magazine fell to the floor.

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._


End file.
